


It's my party

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Crismes, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Real Madrid CF, Sex Talk, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris gets a little drunk at his 30th birthday party, which leads to an interesting conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's my party

“Si tu no te enamoras…”

A shiver ran down James’ spine when those words were whispered against his ear.

“Hola.”

“H…hola,” James stuttered.

“Having a good time?”

The Colombian nodded with a smile.

“Good,” Cristiano smiled as he sat next to the younger man.

“Thank you for inviting me.”

“Thank you for helping with the entertainment.”

James nodded, unsure of what to say or how to act, considering the fact that the man he had been not so slowly falling for was sitting next to him while his wife was sitting a few tables away.

“How’s your foot?” Cristiano asked, his hand finding its way to James' thigh, fingers stroking the inner flesh through the material of his pants.

“It…I…um…okay.”

“I’m sorry this happened to you. You’re going to come back better than before.”

James smiled at the slightly slurred words coming from the Portuguese man. He had never seen Cristiano drunk before. The faint scent of alcohol combined with cologne was turning him on.

“It’s hot in here, isn’t it?”

“A little.”

“Let’s go outside, hmm? I’ll bring you a chair.”

“Are you sure? Won’t people be looking for you?”

“It’s my party,” Cristiano chuckled. “I can go and do what I want. Hey, isn’t that a song in English? Never mind. Let’s go.” Once he managed to steady himself on his own feet, he helped James stand and handed him his crutches. “We should decorate those things.”

James laughed softly as he started to head towards a side exit. He prayed that Daniela wouldn’t notice. He looked over when he felt the taller man’s arm around his waist.

“Take your time.” Once the two were outside and the younger man was sitting comfortably, Cristiano leaned against the railing. “We were complete shit today.”

“I…”

“No, it’s okay. We all know we fucked up. Losing you didn’t help either. You’re important to us…to me.”

“I…I am?”

Cristiano nodded. “Everyone’s been telling me that you have a thing for me. Is that true?”

James could feel his cheeks flush. He wished he could make a quick getaway.

“You can tell me.”

The Colombian couldn’t help but wonder just how much of this conversation the older man would remember the next day. “I think you’re an amazing person.”

“Gracias, but that wasn’t what I asked. Do you have a thing for me?”

“I’m married.”

“And I had a girlfriend. That doesn’t mean I didn’t or don’t like dick.”

How was he supposed to respond to that? _I like dick, too…especially yours._

“Ever been with a guy before?”

James nodded slowly.

“Falcao?”

“How did you know?”

“If we’re going to fuck anyone, it’s usually our teammates.”

“You and Fabio?”

“Fabio, Marcelo, Ricky.”

“Oh.”

“What? Are you jealous?”

“No.” Who was he kidding? Just the mere thought that the three men had had the pleasure of something he might ever have was eating away at him.

“It was just sex with them. They’re my friends, but it was mainly sex. You’re different, though.”

“How?”

“You’re innocent; a good boy. A very sweet and caring person. I like that about you.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I had my head so far up my ass that I didn’t realize how you felt.”

“Cris…”

“What?”

“I’m married.”

“That’s code for I’m scared.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to be honest and tell me how you feel about me.”

“You want me to say that I’m falling for you more every single day, how you’re the first thing I think about in the morning and last thing at night, how I can’t even make love to my wife without thinking about you, how not being able to see you as much now because of my foot is going to kill me inside? Is that what you want me to say?”

Cristiano crouched down in front of the seated James. "That’s exactly what I wanted you to say.” And with that, he pressed his lips against the younger man’s.

James slipped his arms around the other man’s neck, his words coming out in a breathy whisper, “Happy Birthday, Cris.”

“Thank you, baby boy. Maybe thirty won’t be so bad after all.”


End file.
